The Strange Get Stranger
by peanut0565
Summary: Peter returns to Nathan with a broken heart and a strange occurance. AU after end of season 1. Implied Adam/Peter. Brotherly love between Peter and Nathan. Not Incest
1. He's Back! What!

And Now for something COMPLETELY different from me. AU starting from season 1. Fulfilling a sick pleasure that if i don't do soon it will turn into something far stranger.

--------------------------------

It had been three months now since that fateful night. The hospital finally let him go home between the skin graft surgeries, permitted that he move as little as possible. He could not argue with that, everything still hurt like none other. No ammount of vicodin or morphine for that matter could help him at this point.

He avoided mirrors like they were the devil, and the first week that his mother had stayed with him he had managed to shatter every single one of them in one way or another. Usually after having a long shouting match with her, too the point where he lost his voice and stormed off. His voice was hoarse and because he used it for shouting at his mother most of the time he hadn't been able to retain the normal qualities yet.

After the second week of his mother he managed to pack some cloths and take refuge in Peter's apartment. The only place that Angela seemed to not have thought of yet, for He was left alone for a week and a half, barely going out the front door unless for necessitites.

--------------------------------

Nathan was due at the hospital for his second round of skin grafts the next day. He didn't want to go spend up to a week in that hellish room. He lay on the couch with the TV flickering with the politicians that actually deserved to be on congress. Well...None of them probably deserved it for the standards of the original idea of democracy.

Those politicians though didn't have his problems. His problems were far more deep rooted to be involved with politics at the moment. They didn't have a brother who went nuclear and nearly destroyed New York for their mother's twisted plans to bring peace to the world.

Truth be told, He didn't want to be a congressman anymore. He didn't want to be anything anymore. What was the purpose? He had been right when he told Peter that he was the sum of all the people's expectations of him, especially Peter's expectations. He was nothing without his brother. He wished he had died along with Peter, but the selfish fool wouldn't let him. And now he was here suffering for his mistakes and wallowing in his own guilt.

--------------------------------

_Tap. Tap. Tap. TapTapTap._

Nathan came too, sitting up too quickly gasping for breath. Another nightmare, conveniently interupted by that noise. That soft tapping noise, that he couldn't immediatly see where it was coming from.

He rubbed his eyes and slowly stood up, waiting for the room to stop spinning on him. The usual agony coursed its way through the nerve ends of his burnt skin. There was a reason why he didn't move much, but that noise needed to stop so he could sleep before he had to go to the hospital for the second surgery. Well, technically the fourth surgery, but he didn't remember the first two at all, and just barely the third for that matter.

He shuffled towards the bedroom, certain that was where the noise was coming from. It was insistent and getting quite annoying. Nathan opened the door and saw the noise maker through the window.

He stopped breathing.

--------------------------------

"Nathan...Come on now..." He opened his eyes slowly and instantly groaned by the headache that was added to his already extensive physical torment. A slight tap on his rather healthy right cheek brought him around.

"Peter..." He whispered hoarsely. He had saw his brother at the window, trying to open the window without breaking it. He was soaking wet from the downpour that had been going on all that day.

"Yea, Nathan, now look at me." Nathan did what he was told, opening them enough to make out Peter's new look. His hair was cut very short, and came off as far cleaner then before. It reminded Nathan of how Peter got his hair cut when he was a boy. Peter was drenched, but his eyes were bloodshot like he had been crying.

The elder Petrelli brother reached up and placed a hand on Peter's shoulder, and began to pull himself up to a sitting position. Nathan felt Peter's hand on his arm, helping him sit up.

"You're crying?" He couldn't hold it back anymore. Sure Peter was emotional, but he wasn't much for crying. Nathan could recount only a handful of times he saw Peter crying; one being when their father had died.

"I'm sorry." Peter replied. Nathan knew the younger wanted to hug him, but in his state was hesistant. He wrapped his arms around Peter and hugged him tightly, putting his chin on Peter's head and letting the younger cry and wrap his arms around the elder. Nathan winced at the contact, but didn't let go.

"I didn't mean to cause you so much pain..." He whimpered. Nathan pulled back, holding Peter by the shoulders at arms' length.

"This was not your fault, Hear me? It was my own choice. Mine and mine alone. It was not your fault." Nathan told him sternly. Peter stifled a nod and wiped his nose.

--------------------------------

He had missed his appointment with the surgeon, didn't even bother to call and reschedule. His brother was now back with him, back from the dead, that was more important to him then himself. Peter was sick though, He could tell this as the days wore on. The younger Petrelli slept alot, ate alot, and vomited alot. It kind of reminded him of when Heidi was pregnant, but he quickly avoided that idea because, well, Peter was a guy.

Nathan had poked and prodded at Peter about his time away. What happened and where had he been? It had been the most he had used his voice for casual conversation in nearly a month. Peter explained that his body didn't explode and immediatly after he had his strength back. He was able to catch Nathan before he hit the Hudson River and get him to the hospital. It was there that he had been taken by Bob and Elle. They had convinced him that they were working on a cure for the abilities. He agreed at first, but then he meet his roommate -cellmate- Adam. The british healer had been their for thirty years and now the two of them were stuck together for the rest of time.

Nathan noticed the quality of which Peter spoke of Adam. It was that of a broken heart. It was like when Peter showed up in Nathan's office that day, face covered in blood, saying Simone was dead because of him.

Nathan always knew Peter was on the fence. Ever since high school it would switch from having a boyfriend to having a girlfriend. Their parents didn't understand, Nathan didn't understand. The difference though between him and his Parents was that Nathan at least didn't ridicule him for his sexual indescisions. His simple advice to Peter was to find the right person. Nathan had thought he found his right person in Heidi, but as the days wore on after their separation the strain was beginning to put doubt in his mind. Sure, He loved her, but did she still love him?

Peter had explained after a couple of months Adam and him had staged an escape. They were going to run off together and have one of those happily-ever-after endings. But this is reality, and that never happened. The escape went well until they got separated. Elle had zapped both of them before Adam could tell Peter where they could meet. The youngest Petrelli did the only thing he could which was run, trusting Adam would find him again. Peter went to the only place he thought of, his apartment, and that was where Nathan had caught up with him.

Nathan had to sooth the youngest of his worries about Adam, taking on the caring older brother that he had been before all the politics were there. He liked having that role, though He hated Peter crying.

--------------------------------

"Nathan...?" He opened on eye and yawned and instinctively reached for his aloted bottle of pills which were running on low. He would have to go to the hospital and explain why he had missed the appointment and the fact that he had been for the most part missing for the last two weeks. The doctors were probably cursing the fact that they gave the politician a months' worth of vicodin for his pain.

"Yes, Peter?" Nathan called to him, popping open the lid to the pills and flicking two effortlessly into the back of his mouth as he sat up. He found Peter sitting in the chair beside him.

"There was something I didn't tell you about my time at the facility." His voice was quiet and uncertain. Nathan swallowed the pills down hard and looked inquiringly at his younger brother.

"What?" He verbalized his mental question. Peter fidgeted, nervously putting a hand on the back of his neck and rubbing it while looking at the floor.

"Well, Out with it." Nathan implored.

"I'm Pregnant." A collective brick was dropped then on Nathan's wearly mind. The thought was perpostrious in itself, and he couldn't get his head around it.

"Men don't get pregnant." That was all he could say to explain his dumbfound nature.

"I don't understand how it happened, Nathan, just that it did, and now I gotta live with it." Peter said quietly and sadly.

"Who's the father?" Nathan asked the next question bouncing around in his head.

"Adam."


	2. Surgeries and Due Dates

-------------------------------

_Bang. Bang. Bang._

"NYPD! Anyone In There?" He sat up and stared at the door. Peter was looked at him incredulously as he went to answer the door, he was the closest after all. He had been rummaging through the refrigerator for something to eat, again.

Nathan launched himself towards Peter, biting back a yelp at the exertion. He clung to Peter's wrist and held him back, kneeling door and glancing towards the door. He placed another hand in the universal 'be quiet' gesture.

"Why?" Peter mouthed glancing to the door then back to Nathan. At least he didn't move closer to the door, much to Nathan's relief.

"The woman said this was where he was, right?" He heard from outside the door. "Maybe he's just out..." The other voice replied. "Did you see his recent picture? If I had that mug, I'd stay inside as much as humanly possible." The other said. Nathan glared at the door, that was exactly what he was doing.

"We need to open this door and make sure he's actually not there. The woman did say he wasn't in the best physical condition and could have possibly hurt himself." His eyes widened, then he looked around, seeing the bedroom. He stood up and yanked at Peter, dragging him to the bedroom.

"I hear shuffling in there? HEY! NYPD! OPEN UP!" The voice called through the door. Nathan pulled Peter inside the bedroom and closed the door behind him just as the two officers kicked the door open.

"Shit." Nathan cursed quietly. Peter was just staring at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Mr. Petrelli?" The one officer called, turning the bedroom doorknob and finding the door didn't open. "I know you're in there." He said. Natahn glanced over to the door and sighed.

"I haven't done anything wrong!" Nathan called back, making his voice known to the officers.

"We know, we were just checking on you. Your mother is very worried since you missed your surgery appointment." The officer said through the door.

"I forgot about it and forgot to reschedule, that is all. Now please leave." Nathan said back through the door.

"We need to take you to the hospital immediatly, The doctors said you're recovery might have slown down, and You're probably running low on your vicodin." The officer replied. Nathan groaned and looked to Peter.

"Don't go anywhere." He mouthed to Peter, knowing if he couldn't read lips he could at least pick up on the thought that was conciously sent to him. The younger Petrelli nodded, and with that turned invisible.

Nathan stared for a moment then turned around and opened the door so the officers could give him a ride.

-------------------------------

He had been taken to the hospital, stripped of the clothing he was wearing and replaced with some green scrubs. From there he was put in that horrid room with his mother of all people.

"Why didn't you show up a week ago?" She asked immediatly as he sat down, wincing slightly as he was at that time of the day where he usually took his alotted pills and fell into a blissful sleep.

"I was busy, Ma." He said curtly.

"With what?" She was quick to return.

"Things, Ma, Things. I meant to reschedule eventually." Nathan replied.

"You don't want to get better, do you? You want the physical atroscity to look at as your personificed guilt for killing Peter." Angela probbed. That struck a raw nerve, even if Peter was back, it didn't make things that much better. Sure his guilt had been going away slowly now, and the weight from his shoulders seemed to have lifted just slightly. But his mother didn't know Peter was back, and He did not intend to tell her either. The two had the last string broken in their bond, and that was that.

"You're staying here until tomorrow when you will have the surgery." Angela informed him. He raised his hand and opened his mouth to protest, but the orderlies came in with soft restraints in their hands. He eyed them up then looked to his mother with pure hatred.

"I hate you." He snarled quietly as he was forced to lay back and the soft restraints were put around his wrists and ankles. He was definitly stuck now, no way to get back to Peter. When he went to the hospital he expected to only be there for a few hours, get a refilled prescription of his little white pills, and reschedule the surgery for a few days later. Now he was going to be stuck here for at least a week, and he had told Peter to stay put.

-------------------------------

"Ma blames you for killing me?" He heard Peter's voice after an hour of silence. He glanced up and around the room to find Peter materalizing right infront of him at the foot of his bed.

"She also thinks I'm killing myself too." Nathan mumbled. "Are you?" Peter asked instantly.

"Not anymore." He replied softly, looking to Peter's hurt expression. He smiled weakly and rested his head on the pillow.

"I'm Sorry." Peter said aloud to him.

"I told you It wasn't you're fault." Nathan reiterated himself from a few days before.

"I'm going to be here for at least a week after the surgery they've got me scheduled for tomorrow. So you're on your own. I left my wallet at home if you need some cash and credit cards." Nathan told him.

"I want to stay here with you." Peter said, moving over to Nathan's side.

"You can't...We are not bringing Ma into this messed up situation." Nathan said firmly. The younger Petrelli pouted quietly.

"You should look up that Indian geneticist...what was his name? Suresh, Yea Mohinder Suresh. He should be able to figure out what to do with your current...situation." Nathan spoke.

"Okay."

-------------------------------

He never knew it would be so painful to get new skin. If it weren't for the morphine he would most certainly be crying aloud for someone to put him out of his misery. Luckily though the morphine was taking off quite a bit of the edge.

He really did understand though the observation for a week thing after, He couldn't move even if he wanted too. Peter popped in a couple of times, materializing infront of him to relay Dr. Suresh's information.

Nathan had learned through Peter that Mohinder was now working for the company, trying to take them down from the inside. His partner was Noah Bennet. Mohinder did though know an individual with abilities and was a medical doctor.

-------------------------------

He returned to the apartment to find Peter sleeping on the couch. He pulled off his coat with a wince, and groaned when he went to remove his shirt. He didn't want anything touching his newly added skin on his chest right now. It had bandages all over it, but still.

Nathan drapped the shirt over the chair and moved to the bedroom. If Peter took the couch, He was going to take the bed. As he was making his way for the haven he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His face was bandaged from forehead to neck along with a good portion of his upper chest and shoulder. It had been the final skin-graft and with this done only thing that was left was a hair transplant if he wanted it. He had been thinking mundanely of giving up on his black locks. His idea was too just shave it and have someone make a wig for him of what his hair would have been like, or what have you. It would be alot easier then doing the whole surgery thing. He was about to make a break for the bed when Peter started to stir, stretching and moving around on the couch.

"Good Morning Sunshine." Nathan said with a fake tone of serenity. "Hey Nathan." He returned with a yawned response.

"How was Mohinder's today?" The elder asked moving away from the bed and sitting down in a chair near Peter. Nathan knew Peter had an appointment to go meet Mohinder and the other doctor today.

"Alright, They ran a bunch of tests on me." Peter sighed.

"What kinds of tests?" Nathan inquired.

"An ultrasound and blood tests." The younger replied.

"And?" He pressed on.

"The baby's healthy...I'm Healthy, yadda-yadda-yadda." He answered.

"Well... That's good." Nathan scratched the back of his neck right where his bandage ended. The one thing he hated about that, the itchy-ness of bandages.

"I'm due July 15th." Peter announced. Nathan quickly did the math in his head, his younger brother was roughly three months along. It wouldn't be much longer before he would begin to show. At least from what he remembered from when Heidi was pregnant with the boys.

This was going to be an interesting six months.


End file.
